Attends-moi à la Tour de Tokyo
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: On se l'était promis mais tu n'es toujours pas là. Je t'attends que ce soit par temps de pluie, par temps de soleil, qu'il fasse chaud ou froid. Je t'attends au pied de la Tour de Tokyo. Mais la vie ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait. SasuNaru days 2014. Monde UA


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Attends-moi à la Tour de Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple: SasuNaru évidemment c'est pour le SasuNaru days 2014**

**Rating: M présence de lemon**

**Genre: Romance/Monde UA**

**Résumé: On se l'était promis mais tu n'es toujours pas là. Je t'attends que ce soit par temps de pluie, par temps de soleil, qu'il fasse chaud ou froid. Je t'attends au pied de la Tour de Tokyo. Mais la vie ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait. SasuNaru days 2014**

**Note de l'auteur: Cette fic est inspirée du film "_August Rush"_ mais je ne copie pas le film car cela risque de toute façon d'être compliqué. Pour les personnes qui ont vu le film, vous pouvez le comprendre. Cette OS est pour le SasuNaru days 2O14, je l'avais écrite il y a un moment et je suis plutôt contente du résultat.**

**Cette fic contient du Yaoi donc pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas, ne venez pas lire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Attends-moi à la Tour de Tokyo**_

_**One shot**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le vent de Tokyo, je ne pensais pas revenir après toutes ces années passées à rejeter cette ville comme la peste. Elle était pour moi, le synonyme de pollution. Cette cité avait pollué mon coeur. Non pas à cause des voitures mais à cause d'un amour brisé. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'année, dix ans que je tentais d'oublier la trahison de mon ex-amant. Oui amant et non amante.

Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, depuis le commencement.

XXX

Je me nomme Naruto Namikaze, héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes du Japon. Mon nom était international, les firmes qui composaient l'industrie de mes parents s'étendaient sur plusieurs continents tels que l'Amérique et l'Europe.

Mon père, Minato Namikaze était le PDG de cette entreprise mondialement connue. Notre siège social se trouvait en plein coeur de la ville de Tokyo. Quant à ma mère, elle était morte lorsque j'avais huit ans. Mon paternel s'était toujours occupé de moi, me protégeant des nombreuses menaces qui pouvaient planer au dessus de ma tête.

A mes douze ans, mon père avait décidé, à ma place, que je devais faire le vœu de chasteté. Je ne devais pas perdre ma virginité avant le mariage avec la personne qu'il aura décidé.

C'était pour cela qu'une fête avait eu lieu dans une salle de réception appartenant à un collègue de mon père. La fête était barbante, les hommes parlaient politique ou économie. J'en avais assez de toutes ses personnes riches qui ne quittaient pas leur monde d'argent.

Après tout, à dix-sept ans, vous pensiez à autre chose que de parler d'argent. J'étais parti me refugier sur le toit pour avoir de la tranquillité. J'entendais les sons de la ville de Tokyo c'était agréable et calme. Je laissais le doux vent de la cité caressait mes cheveux blonds tandis que mon regard azuré regardait au loin.

- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu envie de m'échapper à cette soirée barbante, s'exclama une voix.

Je me retournai pour voir une autre personne sur le toit. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un garçon d'à peu près mon âge. Ses cheveux sombres se fondaient avec la nuit de Tokyo tandis que ses deux perles abyssales me scrutaient. Il avança vers moi les mains dans les poches. Je le vis sortir une main de ses poches pour sortir un paquet de cigarette. L'inconnu en sortit une avant de l'allumer et de la porter à ses lèvres, qui devaient être douces et pulpeuses.

- Je peux te faire confiance? me demanda-t-il.

Je redressai ma tête ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question. Il me pointa doucement sa cigarette et je compris que je ne devais rien dire sur ça.

- Oui bien sur, répondis-je gêné. Je peux t'en prendre une comme ça je serai complice?

Mon homologue écarquilla les yeux avant de me sourire doucement il sortit une cigarette et je la bloquai entre mes lèvres. Il alluma ma cigarette et j'aspirai les toxines présentes dans ma cigarette. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas senti un tel sentiment de bien-être. Nous étions silencieux laissant les sons de la ville nous parvenir. Je regardai la lune dégageait, entourée de ses étoiles.

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Sourit doucement mon "complice".

- Je trouve cette ambiance plus chaleureuse qu'en bas, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Le monde de la politique ne t'intéresse pas vraiment, dit-il plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, en bas, il n'y a que des faux-culs.

Je souris ravi qu'enfin quelqu'un pense la même chose que moi. Je me sentis pour la première fois, heureux et ce n'était pas seulement grâce à la cigarette. Le vent soufflait doucement, ses cheveux volaient au gré de la brise estivale. Mes yeux se perdaient dans ce puits sans fond qu'étaient ses yeux. Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine de manière erratique. Le temps semblait s'arrêter autour de nous et je souris, il me le rendit.

- Ton nom? demanda-t-il.

- Naruto, répondis-je.

- Enchanté.

- Et toi?

- Sasuke.

- Ravi également. Alors quelle est l'histoire de Sasuke? Demandai-je curieux.

Il me sourit me présentant un banc ou plutôt une banquette. On s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre et mon coeur ne cessait de jouer du tambourin dans ma cage thoracique.

- Alors, pour commencer, je suis le deuxième fils du PDG le plus important du Japon. Je suis d'ailleurs heureux de n'être que le deuxième car je pourrai réaliser mon rêve sans que mon père n'interfère, raconta Sasuke

- Ton rêve?

- Je veux devenir guitariste dans un groupe avec mes amis. On répète sans cesse pour réussir à être renommé. Et quelle est l'histoire de Naruto.

Je souris reconnaissant mes propres mots, seul le nom changer.

- Je suis comme toi, le fils d'un des plus grands PDG du Japon. Seulement, je suis fils unique. Ma mère est morte, il y a neuf ans. Il ne me restait que mon père mais depuis le décès de ma mère, il a beaucoup changé. Il a presque forcé l'église à me faire une croix de baptême.

- Une croix de baptême? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Oui, il voulait que je reste vierge jusqu'au mariage. Mariage qu'il aura décidé. Le problème c'est que je ne veux pas me marier avec une de ces filles superficielles.

- J'avoue que tu mériterais mieux comme vie, sourit le brun. Les filles ne sont que des garces entre elles. Pour avoir été la cible de ces furies, je sais ce que c'est.

Je souris doucement, c'était bien la première fois que je souriais autant. J'étais heureux avec Sasuke. Je tremblotais, il fallait avouer que malgré qu'on soit en été, le soir était plutôt frais.

Sasuke remarqua que j'avais un peu froid. Il passa son bras autour de mon épaule et il m'attira à lui pour me donner un peu de sa chaleur.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

- J'avais deviné que tu ne voudrais surement pas retourner dans cette salle remplie de faux-culs en tout genre, dit-il me caressant doucement mes mèches indisciplinées.

- Tu me comprends bien, répondis-je. Tu es bien le premier.

- Dis-moi Naruto et si on donnait une bonne raison à ton père d'abandonner toute idée de te contrôler.

Je le regardai de manière incompréhensible. Il me sourit continuant de caresser mes cheveux.

- Je peux te conseiller de t'enfuir.

- M'enfuir? M'étonnai-je

- Oui, tu sais quitter la maison pour ne plus revenir, faire ta vie, sourit Sasuke.

- Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où aller, dis-je terrifié. C'est bien ce plan et je serai ravi de m'éloigner de mon père mais pour aller où? Je n'ai que dix-sept ans.

Le brun posa sa main sous son menton, preuve d'une bonne réflexion.

- Viens avec moi, me proposa Sasuke.

- Comment ça?

- Demain, mon groupe et moi partons pour Kyoto, on aura un concert là-bas avant de partir pour les Etats-Unis.

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider? Demandai-je.

Sasuke rougit avant de me sourire. Il s'avança vers moi avec une lenteur calculée. Je sentis mon coeur s'affoler dans ma poitrine quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Le baiser était chaste mais il était agréable. Je voulais en sentir plus. Je l'embrassai à mon tour surprenant mon homologue. Ce dernier, passé la surprise, répondit à mon baiser avec ardeur.

Nous quittions les lèvres de l'autre et mon estomac fourmillait de papillons. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre. Surtout que nous étions tous les deux des hommes. Seulement, une grande part de moi tentait vraiment de s'accrocher à Sasuke comme s'il s'agissait de ma bouée de sauvetage.

- Je sais tout de toi, Naruto Namikaze, souffla-t-il comme pour tenter de chasser mes dernières craintes. Je sais que ton plat préféré ce sont les ramens, particulièrement ceux au miso. Tes cicatrices sur tes joues viennent d'un petit accident avec un couteau de cuisine. Je sais également que tu as toujours rêvé d'aller aux Etats-Unis.

- Comment tu sais tout ça? M'étonnai-je.

- Ton père et mon père se connaissent depuis des années. Je n'ai jamais vu un parent aussi mère-poule que lui. Il parle de toi comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau trésor du monde. Dans un sens, il n'a pas tord, la seule chose à laquelle je suis entièrement contre c'est qu'il t'oblige à faire des choix contre ta volonté, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je rougissais au fur et à mesure de ses paroles alors que mon coeur s'emballe de plus en plus. Je ressentis l'espoir revenir et ceci grâce à Sasuke. Je le pris dans mes bras. J'ignorai comment il avait fait une chose pareille, mon coeur bondissait de joie à l'idée qu'il soit d'accord avec moi.

- Je veux bien, soufflai-je.

- Hn?

- Je veux bien m'enfuir avec toi, souris-je les larmes aux yeux. Tu sais beaucoup de chose sur moi mais j'ai envie de te connaître également Sasuke.

Il m'embrassa mon front avant de poser le sien contre le mien. Il planta ses deux perles dans les miennes et le temps semblait de nouveau s'arrêter.

Au bout d'un moment, mes lèvres touchèrent de nouveau celle de Sasuke dans une caresse intime, douce mais foudroyante. Le brun m'allongea sur le banc, caressant mes hanches comme si j'étais une chose fragile et précieuse. Nos lèvres se recherchaient pour mieux se retrouver ainsi que nos langues. Je gémissais sentant mon corps devenir de plus en plus chaud. Sasuke m'ôta ma veste noire ainsi que ma chemise blanche. Il s'attaqua à mes tétons qu'il lécha et mordilla avec avidité tandis que sa main droite titillait l'autre. Mes gémissements sortaient facilement de mes lèvres. Je me sentis de plus en plus étroit dans mon pantalon en soie noir.

J'étais fiévreux c'était la première fois qu'on me faisait ça et j'adorais la sensation de la langue sur la partie rosée de ma poitrine. Sasuke relâcha mon téton avant d'aller vers mon cou. Il l'embrassa avidement avant de sucer la chair présente et offerte. Je défis la chaîne de baptême laissant plus de place à Sasuke sans qu'il n'ait un goût de métal dans sa bouche. Je mis discrètement ma chaîne dans la poche de mon pantalon avant qu'il ne soit également ôté.

- Sas', soufflai-je difficilement alors qu'il "dévorait" mon cou. Tu es plus habillé que moi.

Il s'éloigna surpris de ma phrase.

- Tu veux vraiment aller jusqu'au bout? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Je n'ai pas enlevé ma chaîne pour rien, répondis-je. Je veux te donner ma première fois.

- Tu le fais parce que tu en as envie ou parce que c'est pour toi un moyen de t'éloigner de ton père?

- Les deux et aussi...

Je rougis dangereusement avant de poser mes lèvres sur celle de Sasuke.

- Parce que c'est toi, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

- Dans ce cas, ne vient pas le regretter par la suite Naruto.

- Il y a peu de chance. Fais-moi une première fois mémorable.

- Si tel est ton désir.

Sasuke ôta rapidement tous ses vêtements m'exposant une virilité tendue et assez imposante mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Je retirai également le dernier vêtement, mon boxer. Nous étions tous les deux nus comme le jour de notre naissance. J'étais subjugué par la beauté naturelle de Sasuke. A côté de lui, je n'étais qu'un garçon ordinaire. Je sentis la main du brun sur ma joue.

- Tu es magnifique Naruto, souffle-t-il caressant ma pommette avant de m'embrasser.

Je rougis en détournant les yeux. J'étais gêné des mots de Sasuke et mon coeur s'emballa sans que je puisse savoir pourquoi. Je l'embrassai à mon tour. Après notre baiser, il porta trois doigts à ses lèvres les léchant avidement. J'écarquillai les yeux me demandant ce qu'il comptait faire avec. Sasuke m'allongea sur le banc écartant mes jambes avant de les poser sur ses épaules. Je sentis soudainement un doigt me pénétrer durement. Des larmes se mirent à perler au coin de mes yeux.

Les lèvres de Sasuke papillonnaient ma peau comme s'il voulait s'excuser de la souffrance que j'ai ressenti. Il bougea son doigt doucement faisant attention à mes mimiques. La sensation n'était plus douloureuse, elle laissait surtout place à un sentiment étrange. Le musicien ajouta un deuxième doigt, j'eus de nouveau cette sensation d'inconfort. Sasuke fit bouger ses phalanges, je rougis sentant les mouvements plutôt intimes seulement pour me préparer. Le troisième doigt entra en moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir plus fortement. J'avais senti un magnifique courant électrique et ce n'était pas de la douleur mais du plaisir.

Je vis Sasuke sourire avant de m'embrasser. Il retira ses doigts et je me sentis vide.

- Es-tu prêt pour la suite? demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, j'étais prêt à perdre ma virginité et avant le mariage. Sasuke commença à rentrer en moi. Mon coeur tambourinait à vive allure alors que la douleur me prit soudainement. Le musicien se mit immédiatement à me masturber pour calmer la douleur et la transformer en plaisir. Sasuke rentra jusqu'à la garde, ne bougeant plus me laissant le temps de m'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation.

Au bout d'un petit moment, je lui donnai l'autorisation de bouger. Je vis le petit sourire de Sasuke qui semblait me remercier. Il avait du avoir du mal à se retenir. La preuve s'était que quand je lui ai donné mon accord, ses mouvements étaient devenus plutôt rapide.

Soudain, il tapa la tache en moi qui me fit voir des étoiles dans les yeux. Elles étaient encore plus belles que celles présentes dans le ciel. Mon coeur tambourinait en chœur avec les mouvements puissants de Sasuke. Je lui ordonnai presque de me pilonner plus fortement et plus rapidement. Nous gémissions ensembles et lors de la rupture Sasuke me mordit l'épaule quant à moi je tentai de m'agripper à la première chose sous mes doigts, le dos de Sasuke.

Ce dernier s'écroula sur moi doucement évitant de me faire mal. Il se retira de mon antre chaud et je sentis un liquide s'écouler sur mes cuisses. Je vis Sasuke se lever pour récupérer nos boxers et prendre une couverture. J'étais trop fatigué pour bouger le moindre muscle. Nous remettions le vêtement avant que Sasuke ne vienne se coucher derrière moi, m'enlaçant dans ses bras plutôt musclés.

- C'était fantastique, soufflai-je.

- Tu ne regrettes pas, dit Sasuke embrassant la base de ma nuque.

- Pas du tout, pour une fois que je pouvais être maître de mon destin. Je ne regrette pas, souris-je. J'ai trouvé ça fantastique, je n'imaginais peut-être pas ma première fois avec un homme mais maintenant je m'en fiche.

- Que dirais-tu qu'on devienne officiellement "amant"? me proposa le brun.

Je rougis avant de dire "oui". Après tout, je ne quitterai jamais Sasuke. Je l'aimais.

XXX

J'étais tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de lui, mon coeur l'avait choisi. C'était la nuit la plus fabuleuse de mon existence. Seulement, je n'étais pas dans un conte mais dans la vie réelle et un jour il fallait bien se réveiller.

XXX

Je sentais le soleil se poser sur mes paupières mais je préférai rester dans la chaleur des bras de Sasuke.

Soudain, je vis un flash avant de mettre fait asperger par de l'eau qui fut projeté sur nous. Je me réveillai brutalement ainsi que Sasuke qui ragea en voyant nos fauteurs de trouble.

- Itachi! s'exclama mon amant.

Je rougis en pensant que désormais Sasuke était mon amant. Le dénommé Itachi ressemblait beaucoup à mon brun sauf qu'il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs et des cernes bien marquées.

- Désolé petit frère mais vous étiez tellement mignons que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, sourit-il.

- C'est ton frère? Demandai-je pointant le Sasuke adulte tenant un arrosoir.

- Oui Naruto, je te présente mon imbécile de grand frère Itachi, répondit Sasuke.

- Tu es méchant alors que je te prévenais ainsi que ton petit copain de l'heure qu'il était, expliqua Itachi pointant une montre devant nous.

Je déglutis voyant qu'il était presque huit heures et demi. Mon père allait commettre un meurtre ne me voyant pas rentrer. Je me levai rapidement du banc ayant une légère douleur.

- Et bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas fait que discuter, rit Itachi me voyant boiter un peu.

- Itachi! s'exclama Sasuke remarquant que j'étais bien rouge.

Je me rhabillai en quatrième vitesse, n'oubliant pas de l'embrasser au passage. Je commençai à partir mais Sasuke me retint.

- Naruto, n'oublie pas ce qu'on s'est dit. Je t'emmène avec nous, je t'attendrai au pied de la tour de Tokyo, dit-il.

- Je te promets que j'y serai, souris-je avant de partir.

Comme je l'avais prédit mon père avait fait un carnage dans l'hôtel où on hébergeait ensemble. J'étais énervé contre mon paternel, il disait que j'aurai du être près de lui lors de la rencontre avec la famille Hyuga pour que j'épouse Hinata Hyuga, une riche héritière.

- Comment peux-tu m'humilier de la sorte Naruto? Je me suis senti mal devant Hiashi qui voulait absolument te rencontrer. Où étais-tu d'ailleurs? S'énerva mon père.

- En quoi ceci te regarde! Je suis presque majeur! M'exclamai-je.

- Tu sens la cigarette, ragea mon père. Je t'avais formellement interdit de toucher à ces saloperies mais tu sens autre chose.

- C'est normal j'ai dormi dehors, répliquai-je durement.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré à l'hôtel?

- Parce que je me suis fait un ami et que j'en ai marre que tu choisisses mes fréquentations à ma place!

- Est-ce qu'un ami peut te faire un suçon? dit-il durement. Où est ta chaîne de baptême?

Je déglutis la sentant dans ma poche. Je fronçai les sourcils prenant mon courage à deux mains. Je pris la chaîne la balançant au visage de mon père.

- Voilà ce que j'en fais de ta stupide chaîne, je prends mon destin en main. Sache que désormais, je ne suis plus vierge Minato et je vais le rejoindre, répondis-je avant de courir en dehors de l'hôtel.

Je courus sous la pluie torrentielle de Tokyo allant au pied de la tour comme on se l'était promis. Je regardai autour de moi cherchant Sasuke du regard mais je ne le trouvais nulle part. Je n'avais pas son numéro et je ne connaissais même pas son nom de famille. Il était hors de question que je retourne auprès de mon père.

Je m'assis sous un banc à l'abri de la pluie l'attendant, mais il ne venait pas. Le temps passait et toujours aucune trace de lui.

Soudain, j'entendis une voiture venir et s'arrêter. Un mince espoir me prit mais je fus vite déchanté en voyant qu'il s'agissait de mon père. Je voulus partir en courant mais j'étais totalement gelé.

- Naruto, je crois que nous devrions parler, dit mon père tristement me présentant le banc.

Je m'assis de nouveau et mon père vint à mes côtés.

- Je sais que depuis la mort de ta mère je n'ai pas été un bon père. Je t'ai obligé de te fiancé à une inconnue. J'aurai du le comprendre plus tôt et te faire vœu de chasteté n'était pas non plus la bonne idée. Seulement, je voulais te protéger, je voulais garder le petit garçon que j'avais entendu dire ses premiers mots, sourit mon père. Je me suis rendu compte que je suis allé un peu loin lorsque tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. Kushina m'avait prévenu à l'époque que quand un enfant n'appelle pas ses parents "papa" ou "maman" c'était qu'on avait perdu une chose importante. L'amour que nos enfants nous portent. Je suis désolé Naruto.

- Papa, soufflai-je.

A ces mots, mon père me prit dans ses bras.

- C'est donc ici que tu dois attendre l'homme qui t'a volé ta virginité? me demanda mon père. C'est un très bel endroit. Ce garçon doit être une personne assez romantique pour te proposer la tour de Tokyo. On raconte que si les deux amoureux se retrouvaient au pied de la tour Tokyo, c'était qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre.

Je rougis et j'attendis avec mon père Sasuke.

Seulement, il n'était jamais venu, j'allais tous les jours au pied de la tour de Tokyo espérant qu'il apparaisse pour m'emmener avec lui comme il me l'avait promis. La situation avec mon père se dégradait de nouveau. J'étais tombé trois fois malade en attendant Sasuke sous le pied de de la tour. Seulement, je voulais le revoir et lui dire que je l'aime et honorer ma promesse. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je perdais espoir de le revoir.

J'étais de nouveau tombé malade pour la quatrième fois et mon père en avait assez de me voir dépérir à petit feu. Il voulait que je quitte Tokyo. Seulement, je ne voulais pas, je tenais à la promesse. Je m'extirpai de mes draps tremblotant de fièvre et maigre à force de me laisser mourir de faim. Il me restait un peu d'espoir, celle que Sasuke ne m'est pas oublié.

Je sortis malgré les réprimandes de mon père. J'étais faible, ma tête me tournait et la seule chose que je vis ce fut des lumières blanches avant le trou noir.

Lors de mon réveil, je voyais des personnes qui tentaient de me mettre des masques, ils portaient tous une blouse blanche. Je voulais sortir d'ici et retrouver Sasuke. Il m'attendait, je le sentais. Seulement quelque chose avait eu raison sur ma conscience.

Je me réveillai doucement dans une pièce enveloppé dans une robe d'hôpital avec mon nom accroché à mon poignet. Je vis mon père assis sur la banquette de ce qui semblait être l'hôpital. Mon paternel me vit réveiller et il alla sur mon lit.

- Enfin tu es réveillé, j'ai eu si peur, sourit mon père.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demandai-je perdu et assoiffé.

Mon visiteur me passa un verre d'eau entendant ma voix rauque. Je bus le liquide d'une traite.

- Lorsque tu es sorti, tu as eu un accident. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. La voiture avait failli te renverser mais tu as tapé son rétroviseur et avec ta fièvre. Les médecins ne savaient par où commencer.

- Et Sasuke? Demandai-je

- C'est le nom de ton "amant", ragea mon père. Il ne s'est jamais manifesté.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les mots de mon père.

- Comment ça? M'exclamai-je.

- Naruto, je crois qu'il s'est joué de toi sur le toit. Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier et de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ce garçon n'est pas fréquentable, s'il t'a abandonné c'est que ce type est un gros nul.

Je sentis les larmes naître au coin de mes yeux alors que la dernière étincelle d'espoir avait été réduite à néant.

XXX

Après ça, j'avais quitté Tokyo et je ne remis plus jamais les pieds. Je revenais seulement dix ans plus tard car mon père avait été hospitalisé suite à une maladie. J'étais la dernière personne de la famille Namikaze encore en vie, il était de mon devoir de voir mon père. C'était pour cela que moi, Naruto Uzumaki, anciennement Naruto Namikaze, allait dans la ville remplie de souvenirs tragiques.

J'avais, après mon départ, pris le nom de ma mère. Coupant un peu les ponts avec mon père, je ne voulais plus aucune attache qui me rappelait de près ou de loin Sasuke. J'avais été assez stupide de croire qu'après une nuit on pouvait devenir amant. J'avais raison sur un point le coup de foudre n'existait pas, ce n'était que dans les contes de fée.

J'entrai dans l'hôpital allant me présenter à l'accueil.

- Bonjour, je voudrais voir monsieur Minato Namikaze, dis-je.

- Désolé monsieur Namikaze ne reçoit pas de visite, ordre formel de son garde du corps. Les journalistes n'ont pas le droit d'entrer, me répondit la secrétaire avec un faux sourire.

- Je suis son fils Naruto Uzumaki, répliquai-je. Il m'a donné une lettre pour que je vienne le voir.

Je la sortis étant sur que la secrétaire n'allait pas me lâcher la grappe. Elle regarda le courrier avant de prendre deux minutes pour parler au garde du corps de mon père, Kakashi.

La jeune femme revint s'excusant du mépris occasionné et me donna le numéro de la chambre. Je vis à l'entrée Kakashi qui me souriait derrière son masque. Ses cheveux gris étaient toujours aussi décoiffés.

- Tu as bien changé Naruto, sourit-il. Où est passé le petit garçon de dix-sept qui attendait son promis sous la pluie?

- Il a grandi. Mon père voulait me voir semble-t-il, dis-je lacement.

- Entre, m'autorisa Kakashi ouvrant la porte.

J'entre dans la pièce et le garde du corps referma la porte derrière moi. Je vis mon père allongé sur son lit. Je soupirai en le voyant et dire que dix ans auparavant on aurait pu prendre mon père pour mon frère tellement on se ressemblait. Désormais, il ressemblait à n'importe quelle personne âgée. Je m'assis sur son lit et je pris la main de mon père.

- Je suis ravi que tu sois là Naruto, tu as bien grandi, sourit mon paternel.

- Il le fallait bien, souris-je. Je n'allais pas rester dépressif toute ma vie.

- Ecoute Naruto, j'avais une chose importante à t'avouer avant de mourir.

- Ne dis pas ça papa, ce n'est qu'une simple maladie.

- Mais une maladie qui me ronge, il s'agit du remord. J'ai été un mauvais père sur tous les plans.

- Bien sur que non, toi au moins, tu as toujours été là pour moi, souris-je.

Je vis mon père regardait tristement le coin de la pièce.

- Ecoute Naruto, je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. Je t'ai menti, il y a dix ans. Ton amant était passé à l'hôpital, dit mon père.

- Quoi?

- Sasuke est passé te voir à l'hôpital. Il était venu immédiatement en apprenant que tu as eu un accident. En le voyant, j'étais rentré dans une rage folle, c'était de sa faute si tu étais cloué sur un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Alors les mots avaient traversé mon esprit et je lui ai tout déballé. Je lui ai dit que tu étais mort.

- Tu as quoi? M'étonnai-je.

- J'ai honte de moi mais je ne voulais pas que tu es de nouveau des moments de dépression. Tu devenais de plus en plus faible par sa faute, je ne voulais pas que tu continues ton rituel d'aller l'attendre au pied de la tour de Tokyo. Je suis désolé Naruto.

- Mais alors... Où est-il? M'exclamai-je contenant ma rage.

- Ecoute Naruto, supplia mon père

- Où est Sasuke? Retentai-je laissant un mince filet de colère traversé mes lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas Naruto.

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que de nouveau, je sentis mon coeur hurlait de joie. Sasuke ne m'avait jamais abandonné.

XXX

Je fumais une énième cigarette. Je voyais dans le cendrier des tonnes de cigarettes vidées par mes soins. Depuis dix ans, ma consommation, qui était occassionelle, devint permanente. J'errais dans ce monde me demandant où j'avais foiré. Je regardai le corps présent dans mon lit. J'avais recommencé les coups d'un soir, c'était ma manière assez particulière de calmer ma douleur. Je le faisais avec tout type de sexe gardant une sorte de personne, j'étais strict dans mes choix de conquête. La personne devait être blonde aux yeux bleus. J'avais plus de facilité à imaginer Naruto qui gémissait sous mes coups de reins.

Seulement, le lendemain, je prenais conscience que ce n'était pas lui et comme tous les matins je jetais la personne.

Ma conquête de cette nuit se réveilla voulant un baiser matinal mais je la repoussais.

- Que crois-tu faire? demandai-je sèchement écrasant ma cigarette.

- Et bien... Je pensais que nous deux, on aurait pu continuer, répondit timidement la jeune femme ne cachant nullement sa poitrine généreuse.

- Je ne couche qu'une fois avec la même personne, désolé mais tu l'as déjà utilisé, répliquai-je. Je veux que dès que je reviens du bureau de tabac, tu sois partie.

J'étais habillé depuis longtemps, je détestai couché avec des filles. Elles devenaient de plus en plus écoeurantes. Elles s'accrochaient désespéremment à moi.

Je sortis de l'appartement que j'occupai à Tokyo, passant par la tour de Tokyo notre endroit de rendez-vous.

XXX

Après avoir faussé compagnie à ma famille, je courus vers la tour pour te retrouver. J'étais entièrement sincère lorsque je t'ai demandé de devenir mon amant. J'étais d'ailleurs heureux en entendant ta réponse.

J'étais tombé amoureux de toi avant même de te connaître. Enfin, je te connaissais par les dires de ton père. Mais toi tu ne me connaissais pas. Je m'étais senti combler lorsqu'on avait fait l'amour la veille. Tu avais raison, c'était fantastique. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'on s'enfuit ensemble. Je m'assis sur un banc pour t'attendre.

Soudain, la pluie commençait à tomber et tu n'étais toujours pas là. Je me demandais si tu allais venir. J'éternuai soupirant me disant que peut-être je te verrai demain. Je partis évitant de me prendre une quelconque maladie.

J'étais censé partir avec le groupe mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser ici, je tenais trop à toi. Une dispute au sein du groupe s'était formée et je partis te rejoindre à la tour de Tokyo mais tu n'étais toujours pas là.

On s'était pourtant fait la promesse de se retrouver ici.

Je venais presque tous les jours sauf lorsque je tombais malade à force de t'attendre.

Un jour, en allant au pied de la tour de Tokyo, je vis sur le journal que tu avais eu un accident. Je m'étais précipité à l'hôpital dans lequel tu te trouvais. Je voulais être avec toi.

J'allais à l'accueil pour demander ta chambre.

- Désolé mais les visites sont interdites dans ce secteur, me dit la secrétaire. Seule la famille est autorisée à aller le voir.

- Je suis son amant, répondis-je.

- C'est donc toi, intervint une voix dans mon dos et je vis Minato, le père de Naruto. C'est toi qui lui as pris sa virginité! C'est toi qui l'as abandonné! C'est toi qui le tuais à petit feu et qui l'a tué aujourd'hui!

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les mots de cet homme. Je ne l'avais pas abandonné.

- Je l'ai attendu! Répliquai-je.

- Tu mens si tu l'avais fait Naruto ne serait pas mort! s'exclama Minato.

Mon coeur se brisait au fur et à mesure que les mots du père de Naruto me percutaient violemment. Je sentais les larmes apparaître au coin de mes yeux. Je partis en courant mon coeur saignait douloureusement. Je voulais m'éloigner de cet endroit qui avait vu les derniers jours de mon amant.

XXX

Chaque année, j'avais tenté de me reprendre en main me disant que Naruto n'aurait pas aimé me voir comme ça. Il m'avait également attendu au pied de la tour de Tokyo. J'aurais aimé lui dire que je l'aimais mais il était trop tard, je n'avais pas pu tenir ma promesse.

Je décidai de partir dans l'appartement de mon frère. Cela faisait dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il avait repris l'entreprise familiale au grand bonheur de mon père. Je sonnais à l'interphone.

-_ C'est pour quoi?_ demanda la voix si reconnaissable de mon frère.

- Itachi, c'est Sasuke, répondis-je.

-_ Désolé, je ne connais aucun Sasuke_, dit mon frère.

- Itachi, si tu ne m'ouvres pas je viens de force te botter les fesses, répliquai-je.

-_ C'est bon petit frère, je t'ouvre. Où est passé ton sens de l'humour?_

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je pénétrai dans l'immeuble. Je pris l'ascenceur pour atteindre le dernier étage. L'appareil s'ouvrit et je vis Itachi dans un costume noir et des lunettes de repos.

- Que me vaut ta visite après dix ans de silence? me demanda Itachi.

- J'avais besoin de squatter chez quelqu'un, répondis-je. Tu as quelque chose à boire?

- Sasuke. Pourquoi as-tu arrêté la musique? Le groupe n'avait pas trop compris ton raisonnement...

- Je n'avais pas vraiment eu la prétention d'arrêter seulement il y a eu des événements...

- Tu parles de Naruto? Me coupa Itachi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore ensembles?

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de serrer les poings.

- Parce qu'il est mort! M'exclamai-je.

- Comment ça? S'étonna mon frère.

- Tu es bien le seul à ne pas le savoir. Naruto est mort dans un accident il y a dix ans, répliquai-je.

- Il n'est pas mort, répondit Itachi.

Ce fut à moi d'être surpris.

- Oui, il a certes eu un accident mais il n'est pas mort. Son père nous avait parlé que son fils avait quitté la ville après son accident.

- Naruto est en vie, murmurai-je. Mais son père m'avait dit qu'il était mort!

- Je peux t'affirmer qu'il est bien en vie. Je ne sais pas où il vit mais il est en vie.

Itachi se retira dans son appartement et je me rendis compte que j'étais encore sur le palier. Je rentrai dans le salon qui était plutôt simple ayant seulement le strict minimum. Je vis Itachi revenir avec un bout de papier dans ses mains.

- Je voulais te le remettre avant mais tu avais disparu dans la nature, sourit Itachi me tendant la petite feuille.

J'écarquillai les yeux voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une photo. C'était Naruto et moi après notre nuit merveilleuse. Il dormait dans mes bras semblant chercher ma chaleur. Il était si beau, un ange que j'avais déchu de mes propres mains.

- Va le retrouver, sourit Itachi me tendant son téléphone portable. J'ai son numéro dans mon répertoire.

J'hochai la tête avant de courir à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

XXX

J'étais au poste de police pour commencer mes recherches. Je connaissais désormais la vérité et je n'avais envie que d'une chose, revoir Sasuke. Il devait savoir que j'étais en vie. J'étais assis devant la secrétaire pour qu'elle m'aide à le retrouver.

- Quel est son nom? demanda-t-elle.

- Sasuke, répondis-je.

- Son nom de famille je veux, rectifia-t-elle.

- Je ne le connais pas.

- Son âge?

- Il doit avoir mon âge donc vingt-sept ans.

- Monsieur, vous cherchez quelqu'un. Il faut tout de même avoir des informations concrètes. Votre Sasuke de vingt-sept ans n'existe pas.

- Quoi? M'étonnai-je.

- Etes-vous sur qu'il a vingt-sept ans?

- Je pense, répondis-je timidement.

- Ecoutez-moi, dans ce pays, il peut y avoir des centaines de Sasuke et votre collaboration est importante.

- Je sais qu'il est le deuxième fils d'une famille riche.

La secrétaire tapa sur son ordinateur mes informations avant de sourire.

- Nous en avons un, Sasuke Uchiha, il a vingt-neuf ans, dit-elle heureuse avant de me montrer l'écran.

Mon coeur s'emballa le reconnaissant. Son nom de famille était Uchiha, j'écarquillai les yeux me disant que je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. La famille de Sasuke était mondialement connue, j'avais beau être issu de la famille Namikaze. Mon pouvoir économique et politique étaient moins influent que ceux des Hyuga par exemple.

- C'est lui, répondis-je tout de même heureux.

Je ne voyais aucune date de décès preuve qu'il était encore en vie. Mais j'ignorai s'il était marié. Je remerciai la jeune femme avant de quitter le poste de police.

Soudain, j'entendis mon téléphone sonnait et je vis un numéro inconnu. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de mon père, je répondis.

- Papa, tu ne crois pas avoir déjà commis assez de dégâts?

-_ Je ne suis pas ton père, Naruto,_ répondit une voix grave et suave comme celle de cette nuit-là.

- Sasuke, soufflai-je alors que je sentis mes larmes qui voulaient percer la barrière de mes yeux.

Je me sentis me durcir en entendant le petit rire de Sasuke. Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, je ressentais beaucoup de joie.

-_ Tu sembles être en super forme_, dit-il.

- Dix ans se sont écoulés Sasuke.

-_ Que dirais-tu qu'on se retrouve enfin?_ me proposa-t-il.

- Au pied de la tour de Tokyo?

-_ Oui._

Je souris avant de raccrocher, je me mis presque à courir même si je n'étais pas très loin du point de rendez-vous. J'avais hâte de le revoir. Je voulais le revoir. J'arrivai de nouveau au pied de l'immense tour rouge. J'haletai doucement et je cherchai Sasuke du regard.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me cacher mes yeux.

- Cette fois Naruto, je tiendrais ma promesse, souffla une voix au creux de mon oreille.

Je retirai la main pour tourner ma tête et je le vis. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je souris alors qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais l'une des sept merveilles du monde.

Il fallait dire que dix années c'était plutôt long.

- Tu as changé Naruto, sourit Sasuke.

- Si tout le monde me le dit c'est que sans doute vrai, répondis-je.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi et enfin on a pu se retrouver au pied de la tour de Tokyo. Je t'ai attendu Sasuke.

- Comme moi, je t'ai attendu.

Je pris ses lèvres en otage ne manquant pas de lui frapper durement l'abdomen.

- C'est pour m'avoir fait attendre dix ans, souris-je.

- Je m'en excuse.

- De ne pas m'avoir donné ton nom de famille, de ne pas m'avoir donné ton numéro de téléphone et surtout de ne pas m'avoir laissé le temps de te dire, je t'aime.

Sasuke sourit avant de m'embrasser doucement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime et je vais tenir ma promesse. Je t'emmène aux Etats-Unis, me dit-il.

Je souris doucement me disant qu'on était enfin réunit. J'entrelaçai nos doigts ensemble.

Je ne croyais peut-être pas au coup de foudre mais je crois en mon amour. Je crois à la légende de mon père car après tout, Sasuke est mon "âme-sœur" et on s'est retrouvé au pied de la tour de Tokyo comme mes parents.

J'embrassai Sasuke avant d'aller "s'enfuir" ensemble.

* * *

Reviews?

Lovelessnaru-chan: Et voilà un OS bien fini^^!

Naru-chan: Je finis avec Sasuke à la fin donc c'est super. Seulement, je trouve que sur certain point tu n'y vas pas de main morte comme avec mon père.

Lovelessnaru-chan: J'aime beaucoup Minato (dommage qu'il soit mort d'ailleurs) seulement il fallait que je fasse un truc comme ça.

Sasu: Je suis seme donc je suis content.

Lovelessnaru-chan: D'un côté, c'est pour le SasuNaru days, donc c'est un peu normal que tu sois seme. Je m'excuse tout de même du grand retard sur beaucoup de chose mais en ce moment je pense à plein de truc. En effet, j'ai un projet de faire un OS plutôt long et je ne sais pas combien de temps il va prendre. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai continué plein de fic.

Naru-chan: Effectivement, elle a continué "_Athéna_".

Lovelessnaru-chan: Que d'ailleurs, je vais tout faire pour la finir. Vous êtes beaucoup à demander la suite et la fin. Je vais tout faire pour la finir. Soyez juste indulgent car il sera vraiment long enfin je pense. J'espère vous le donner au moins dans le courant du mois d'Août en tout cas, je ferai tout pour.

Sasu: Si tu ne le fais pas. Je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas. *prépare un chidori*

Lovelessnaru-chan: *déglutit*. Je vais vous poster "_Athéna_" mais si vous ne l'avez pas vous pourrez me trucider.

Naru-chan: Sinon, laissez des reviews pour cet OS.

A la prochaine.


End file.
